Vocaloids On Tour!
by Akibaraneko
Summary: When Miku and friends sign up for auditions to become singers, they get way more then they bargained for! Has RinxLen, KaitoxMiku, and LukaxGakupo.
1. A Sudden Meeting

**Neko: Yo! Neko here.**

**Miku: Must you open up everything with 'yo'?**

**Neko: YES! ;D Anyways, I DO NOT OWN MIKU, RIN, LEN OR ANY OF THE VOCALOIDS!! And in the beginning of this chapter, Miku is on probation for her job (or something..blah.) She has one day to try out her new job or she gets denied or something if she doesn't do a good job... Or whatever. Just wanted to get that out there o_e And..uh..NO STEALING MY STORY AND IDEAS OR I WILL GO BANKAI ON YOUU!! Or somethign like that...**

The Hatsune Hangout

"Miku! Go serve to table 4, okay?"

"Hai!" Miku couldn't believe it. She had gotten a job at one of the most popular hangouts in Japan! As she flounced across the first floor, she passed by a mirror and couldn't help but stop and smile. The uniform looked _perfect_ on her! It was a gray shirt with an electric blue tie and a gray skirt lined with electric blue ribbon and pale blue keychain on one side of her skirt with the employee key attached to it. (A/N: Her normal outfit. Duh!) She also had her own pair of thigh high gray boots with electric blue soles and lining. The one thing that was kind of embarassing was the shirt only went to her stomach and the skirt felt too short, but that didn't matter much. She was just happy her hair, which was the perfect shade of teal, had dried right today so it could be in her signature pigtails!

Her eyes slid forward as she approached table 4. _Okay. Act cool. If I get this right, I can stay here and work!_ She set on her 'determined' face and stopped short at the table.

"Welcome to The Hatsune Hangout! I'll be your waitress for today, so if you need any help, just call for Miku! We just got in a shipment of fruits from across the ocean, so be sure to try out our new smoothies!" She practically sang out the words she was told to say to every customer.

"Wow! You were right Len. She _does _work here! Now I'm sad I bet you on it."

"Ha! Cough up the money!"

_Eh? I know those voices... _Miku looked beyond the menus she held to see the two most mischeivous people in Tokyo she knew. A 14 year old boy and girl, both with blonde hair and bright green eyes stared right back at her. The girl wore a short denim skirt with a pale yellow tank top that had fringed straps that hung down in front (A/N: link on profile) and straw sandles with golden bangles on her wrists. She also had a cute yellow ribbon headband her hair. The boy, on the other hand, wore faded skinny jeans with a blue flannel and a gray tank top. He also had black Vans and a few dog tags. Seeing her stare, they sweatdropped. Then, slowly their faces split into evil grins.

"Hey Miku. Got any tips yet?" Len Nakamura asked and leaned back in his chair to put his feet on the table.

"Hi Miku! I got some new hair clips. Wanna see them later?" Rin Yamamoto squealed as she clasped her hands with Miku's. Miku sweatdropped. How had they found her? She hadn't even told them yet!

"We heard from Gumi. Who else knows everything about everybody?" Len smirked knowingly. "She could barely hold it in, she was so excited to tell someone." Miku sighed. Typical Gumi. She must have seen her getting a job interview or something and blurted it to the others.

"Oh! I can see your boss staring at us. Maybe we should order something.."Rin mumurs. "Umm..I'll have the Orange Citrus smoothie!" She beamed brightly at the name of her favorite fruit. Then, turning to Len, she nudged him to add on.

"I'll get a banana smoothie," he calls out without even looking at the menu. Miku grinned as she wrote down the drinks on her notepad.

"Great! I'll be back in a few with your smoothies then!" She sang out and skipped away. _Talk about luck! The first people I serve are my own friends! _At least that took the weight off her shoulders of serving to a total stranger. She paused again at the huge mirror on the wall to fix a clip in her hair, and then walked up to her boss. "Was that okay?" she asked worriedly. Her boss turned and smiled at Miku.

"Very good. Now go get their orders!" she smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Miku couldn't believe it. _I might actually get to keep this job! _She ran up behind the counter and began to add the ingredients to the blender for Rin's smoothie. _Vanilla, orange, and a sweet sprinkle of sugar and lemon! _Miku sang the tune of Po Pi Po (A/N: DO NOT OWN!) playing on the loudspeakers as she worked. "_Sanome omae SUKI daro? Yasai juice watashi ga kimeta ima kimeta dakara nonde watashi no yasai juice kaka kuwani hiyaku yen!_" She smiled in satisfaction at her work as she poured it into the cups.

"Ah...Here you go!" She smiled and set down the two smoothies in front of them. Len, of course, instantly took a slurp of his. Rin stared cautiously at the drink before testing it, and then deciding she liked it set into drinking it down as well. "Is there anything else you'd like?" The two shook their heads. "Why'd you come anyway? You could have just asked me if I worked here y'know." At the mention of those words, the two looked at eachother and grinned before dragging Miku into a chair. "H-hey! I could get in trouble for this.."

"It's nothing compared to what we have to tell you!" Rin sang out. She turns to Len and grins as he pulls out a piece of paper and shoves it in Miku's face. The paper is bright orange and in huge black letters at the top scream out: '**TRYOUTS FOR SINGING AND DANCING GROUPS.**' Miku stared as the info went on about who and what was needed, and where the tryouts would be held.

"You..You aren't thinking of.." She looked up and stared at Rin and Len. They both look like they just won a Nobel prize.

"What do you think we're thinking of?" they both chime together. They both looked at eachother and grinned before going on.

"It's perfect!" Rin squealed. "It says right there that anyone 15-20 can try out for it. It even says they need a pair of twins for part of it! That's us of course." Her grin turns evil as she points to herself and Len.

"But..You two aren't even related! And...There's such a little chance of us actually making it. You know how many people will be trying out? And..You two aren't even 15 yet!"

"Ah..But that's a secret." Len smiles and winks.

***The next day***

"Hah...I can't...Believe..I'm doing this!" Miku gasped as she ran after the bus. She turns and glares at Rin and Len, who both are running beside her. "If _somebody_ hadn't slept in late we could have taken the bus!" The two look sheepish before glaring at eachother. "And don't blame it on eachother. It was both of you."

"Ah! There it is~!!" Rin squeals as she comes to a halt, causing Len to crash into her and sending all three toppling into the middle of the road. Cars screech to a halt and several people yell and honk as the three grab eachother and run to the curb. As they help eachother up, they notice they are shutting the doors to the stadium.

"Kyaaa~! Nooo! Come on!" Rin screams and, grabbing Miku by a pigtail and Len by his little ponytail, she makes a run for the doors. "Ah...Made it!" They push through the doors just as they close behind them, and stare at the stadium.

It was _huge. _The seats seemed to rise up above them forever into the sky and the stage was massive.

"Uhh..Did we come to the right place?" Len mutters.

"Yeah.." Rin murmurs back. "But where is everyone?"

"There!" Miku points to the stage..where a huge crowd of people stand. "Uhh..We're trying out against all of _them?!_"

"Seems so...Let's do it!" Len and Rin say together and all three run up to the stage.

**Neko: Okay, so not the best but I think I did okay for my first ._.**

**Miku: Why am I so CONCEITED?! WHYYY!!**

**Rin and Len: Cause you are :)**

**Miku: DD: Fudgebiscuits!!**

**Neko: ANYWAYZ...I'll be trying to upload more chappies soon, but since I have all that honors student homework and blah to do during the week, I'll try to post up the next chapter by next Saturday!**

**Rin: Adios amigos!**

**Len: Since when do you know Spanish??**

**Rin: ^-^**


	2. Gekokujou!

**Neko: Ah...Second chapter. Lovely.**

**Rin: You know what else is lovely?**

**Len: What?**

**Rin: MEEEEE!!!!**

**Neko/Len: o_e**

**Rin: Neko-chan doesn't own Vocaloid or any of its characters in any way!!! AND IF YOU TAKE HER IDEAS I'LL SQUISH YOU WITH MY ROAD ROLLER!!**

"There's no way we can beat all of them!" Miku muttered as she walked through the crowds. Beside her Len even looked doubtful.

"No way!" Miku turned in surprise to see Rin with her arms crossed. She pointed a finger right in between Miku's eyes. "You shut up! We are going to make this history! You got that?"

"Since when is this going to be history..." Miku mumbled but went silent.

One judge stood up on a chair and clapped her hands. "All right everyone! If you aren't a twin, please sit in the front row!" Miku sighed and seated herself while corssing her fingers. _Come on you two..._

"Are we seated and all? Great! Now right now you are having a paper passed out to you all with lyrics to a song written on it. Your part is highlighted. You will sing, but if you are off rhythm and aren't using the right amout of heart and tone, we will pull both you and your partner out. Good luck." The judge stepped off the chair and walked over to a sterio and pressed play.

**Gekokujou **(A/N: The Nico Nico Chorus version. It's better to listen to this song while reading. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG OR NICO NICO CHORUS BTW!!)

_Nidaime shuumei haya mitsuki  
Banzuke umeru wa sendai bakari  
Kokorade hitohana sakase mashouto  
Nariagari masu gekokujou_

Where was...Ah! There! Rin was humming along behind the three girls singing up front.

_Ichiban'yari ore gaitadaki  
Kirikomi taichou Kagamine Len da  
Renda F go  
Henna netsuzou no seide NICO de no ore no atsukai wa SHOTA  
Chotto matte gorua ore wa otoko da  
Name ta mane sutto hikuzo RODO RORA de  
Chotto imeji chigaun denai  
Hime ta chikara katsute nai hodono  
Bisei kike  
Kii takaku shite  
Hidee katsuzetsu wa mushi shite  
Uta wo kure!!  
Sendai tachiuchi dekiru chikara wo  
Uta wo kure!!  
Soitsubuki ni ore wa nariagaruze_

Miku smiled at the part where she heard Len put his name into the song. He was surprisingly good at singing..and was he street dancing?!

_Soraikuzo!! gekokujou!!  
Koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka  
Soraikuzo!! gekokujou!!  
Koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka  
Soraikuzo!! gekokujou!!  
Koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka  
Soraikuzo!! gekokujou!!  
Koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka_

Miku winced as they dragged out two pairs at once, but Rin and Len were still singing. They twirled eachother around to the music.

_Ikka soudede tanka kitta  
Choi KOME are takedomaaitsuka  
Rin ga minna ni owabi chanto  
RINGA hat de ogoru chanpon  
Konna DERE katanara Miku nee?  
Watashi no kata kawaiku nee?  
Demo kawaii dake ja nanimo kawara naikara  
Koko wa aete tsun zenkai_

Rin smiled as she sang, twirling and strutting and swaying to the music. Was she the one who sang that comment about her? As if to answer her thoughts, Rin looked up from the paper and grinned.

_Iika kiki na zayuunomei wa  
Muron ok, midori wa teki da.  
Jidai ninau kono atsui mune niwa  
Kikai ni nai tamashii ga yadoru_

There goes another pair..And another...

_ Kagamine ikka no mihata no moto  
Tsudou eshi gakushi ga furikazasu honoo  
Ikkitousen no tora wo hittou ni  
Rinkiouhen ni tsukami ni iku shouri_

Miku nearly choked when they grabbed three girls and pulled them offstage, much to the anger of their twin.

_Uta wo kureru  
Gakushi tachi niwa yume kanau koe wo  
Futari egaku  
Eshi tachi niwa egao wo sasageruze_

One more pair was pulled off stage, a look of disappointment on their faces.

_(Kagamine zukai no) sakusha GJ!! gekokujou!!  
Koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka  
(Kagamine egaki no) sakusha GJ!! gekokujou!!  
Koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka  
(Kagamine tsukuri no) sakusha GJ!! gekokujou!!  
Koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka  
(Taisetsu na koto nanode 4 kai iimasu) sakusha GJ!! gekokujou!!  
Koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka_

At this point, Len grabbed Rin and put her on his shoulders. She smiled at him as they both sang together the final lines.

_ Soraikuzo!! gekokujou!!  
Koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka  
Soraikuzo!! gekokujou!!  
Koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka  
Soraikuzo!! gekokujou!!  
Koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka  
Soraikuzo!! gekokujou!!  
Koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka_

Miku sighed as she let out the breath she had been holding in. They did it! Rin squealed as she hugged Len's head (A/N: She's on his shoulders remember?) and then backflipped off. Her eyes seemed to sing on their own.

"Miku! Miku! Did you see me? We did it!" Rin sang out before turning to highfive Len. Just as she was about to run off the stage though, the judge stopped her.

"Hey! You want to finish auditioning don't you?" she called to Rin. Rin smiled sheepishly and went back onstage. "Let's do this!" she shouted out as she puffed out her cheeks.

**Cantarella **(A/N: Rin and Len version of course :) DO NOT OWN!!)

_Mitsu me au sono shisen toji ta sekai no naka  
Kidu kanai furiwoshitemo yoi wo satora resou_

Understanding the meaning of the song instantly, Rin and Len clasped hands and pulled eachother up close. They even began to share one microphone!

_Yake tsuku kono kokoro kakushi te chikadu ite  
Toiki kanji reba shibire ruhodo  
Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikake te  
Wazuka na sukima nimo sokuseki nokosa naiyo_

There goes another pair..

_Mie sui ta kotoba dato kun ha yudan shiteru  
Yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihose ru kiga shita_

As Miku looked closer on the two singing, she couldn't help but notice a small blush on Rin and Len's face..Wait, they were blushing?

_Sabi tsuku kusari kara nogare ruatemo nai  
Hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo  
Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi koma sete  
Tsunai da ase no kaori ni tada okasa resou  
Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikake ru  
Wazuka na sukima nozoke ba  
Tsukama ete_

With final attempts, the last pair besides Rin and Len walked off the stage. They had given up.

_Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi koma sete  
Tsunai da ase no kaori ni tada okasa reteru_

Miku gasped and stood up in her seat. "You..You guys did it! YOU DID IT!" she called out to them. Rin blinked and looked around and then began to squeal in excitement as Len just looked embarassed...From what though? _Hmm..._

"We did it right? We won! We won!" Rin squealed as the judge walked onstage. "Did we? We did right?"

The judge laughed. "Yes you did! Congratulations to our winners! And your names are..?"

"I'm Rin Ya-" Len quickly dashed forward and slapped a hand over Rin's mouth before speaking himself.

"We're Len and Rin Nakamura! Eheheh.." The judge sweatdropped and stared for a moment, but then decided to buy it.

"All right then. Now please go take a seat while the solo singers try out." The two nodded and ran off. Turning to the rest of the crowd, the judge then called out, "Everyone else, up to stage!" Miku gulped as she approached the steps. _I can do this! I think..._ "Here you go," the judge smiled at Miku as she handed her the paper. Miku glanced down at the paper and swallowed hard. _Almost all the lyrics were highlighted! _She could feel her palms suddenly get sweaty. "The music starts!" one judge called and Miku nearly ran off the stage, but when she saw Rin and Len cheering her on, her feet stuck in place. _No giving up now! I can do this!_

**Just Be Friends **(A/N: Once again...The Nico Nico Chorus version! :D BTW I DO NOT OWN!!)

_Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends…_

Miku was surprised. It was...a sad song.

_Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni  
Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna  
Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku  
Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana_

_She didn't even notice them pulling many people off the stage..._

_Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa  
Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO  
Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi  
Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana_

_Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de  
Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no  
Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita_

As she sang, she kneeled down and leaned forward before slding back up again with the music.

_Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou  
Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no  
Sono saki wa nani hitotsu  
Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen_

_Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni  
Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita  
Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida_

_All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends Just be friends…_

_Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni  
Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite  
Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi  
Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama_

_Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo  
Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo  
Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita  
Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da_

Miku twirled as she sang, spinning and sliding her feet and swaying with the music.

_Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de  
Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro  
Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni  
Boku ga iwanakya_

_Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen  
Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no  
Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada  
Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke_

_Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito  
Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide  
Aruki dasunda_

_Ichido dake, Ichido dake  
Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo  
Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni  
Ai ni iku yo_

_Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou  
Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no  
Sono saki wa nani hitotsu  
Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna_

_Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku  
Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da  
Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda  
Kore de oshimai sa_

_Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends…_

As the song ended, Miku lifted her arms above her head and spun one last time. Then, smiling, she let them fall to her sides. Only then, did she notice so many people were missing from the stage. _Did I..? _She didn't dare hope. As she turned to see who was behind her, she was startled. _Interesting assortment..._

There were two other girls besides herself. Both looked to be close to 20, maybe 19. One had dark brown eyes and brown hair cut short like a boys. The other had long flowing pink hair, and a wise look in her eyes that went beyond her years. As if to match, there were also two boys. Both looked 20. Miku blushed when she noticed one was handsome and had blue hair and eyes. The other had purple hair in a ponytail and a bored expression.

"Congratulations!" The judge called out to us. "All five of you, plus those twins over there, make our new singing group. This may just be history in the making!" _Funny, that's what Rin said... _But, the next words made Miku swallow hard. "To celebrate, all of you are being treated to pizza and karaoke, and then all of you will move into your new home in the morning! Congratulations to all seven of you!"

_Rin and Len doing karaoke? Why do I have a bad feeling about this..._

**Neko: I'd probably have a bad feeling about it too ._.**

**Rin/Len: Whaaaat!! But we are good teenagers :)**

**Miku: PFFFT. Oh sorry had to hold back a sneeze. **

**Neko: ANYWAYS. I am haivng minor family trouble so I may not be posting up chapters quickly, or any at all. It isn't sure right now, but it's possible.**

**Ikuto: DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE...THESE PEOPLE!! **

**Amu: Umm Ikuto-kun this isn't even our story... *sweatdrop***

**Rin: It's okay, he can stay with me.. ^^**

**Len: Heeeeyyyy what happened to ME?!**

**Rin: You're my twin brother. DUH.**

**Len: But what about our twincest we have?!**

**Ikuto/Amu/Miku: O///O**

**Neko: *drools* Rin..Len..Twincest...**

**Rin: o_e YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL STUPID!!**

**(Lol...I do actually like RinxLen twincest...OHMAIGAWD DON'T SHOOT ME X____X) **


	3. A Door Under The Floor

**Neko: Nanman no machi no yoru wo  
**

**Rin: =O I love that song! Let me sing too!!**

**Neko/Rin: Nigiwau machi azayaka ni~!!**

**Len: *sweatdrop* Neko-chan doesn't own Vocaloid or any of the badly sung songs in this chapter! Don't steal her ideas okay?**

**Neko: By the way, this chapter will be in Rin's eyes instead of Miku's. And also..VERY long. Enjoy~!!**

"This is the place we get to go to after winning?" Rin muttered as she stepped out of the taxi onto the street. The judge had described the karaoke place as 'fun, exciting, and definetly a place to go' but as far as Rin could see, it was anything but. All it was was a small building painted an awful bleached yellow color. The windows were clouded and the door was rusted enough to fall right off. There wasn't even a light on in the place, or even a sign! As she looked up at the darkening sky, she wondered if anyone was already inside, or if it was the right place. _Do I go inside? Or wait? Or..._

"Rin! There you are." _Saved by Len! _Rin swung around and her jaw nearly dropped open. _Holy..shit. Keep it together Rin! _Len was...dressed different then she was used to. Very different. He wore a simple black buttoned shirt, but the buttons were undone almost half way down, revealing a _very_ nice chest. He also had black skinny jeans with a small chain hanging form them and a bright yellow belt and matching loose tie, along with his signature black and white Vans. His hair had obviously been run through slightly with gel, and he had a black and yellow hat (A/N: I dunno what type of hat it is...Like the one he wears in his SPICE! video I guess..except in yellow instead of red) tilted slightly on his head. Noticing me staring, he frowned and tilted his head to one side. "Uhh...Are you okay Rin?"

"Umm...Ah! I'm fine." _Yes, I'm perfectly fine staring at you and your nice chest and- WHAT AM I THINKING?! _"Um..Is this even the right place?"

Len frowned. "I don't know. It looks kind of run down to me, but maybe it's better inside?" With a curious look that Rin couldn't help but think was cute on him, he wandered up to the window and looked inside. "Ah! Hey Rin, there's a light on inside." Len turned and grinned with that same smile they had shared for years. "Let's go take a look!"

***A few moments later***

"Ugh...I can't believe the door fell right off!" Rin whimpered as she stepped inside the building. It was true, it had. The door was so rusted at the hinges and old it fell right out of the frame. And...what was that smell?! "Are you sure you saw something in here?"

"Yeah. Positive." They searched for a few minutes, but then Rin's back started to ache from bending over. Standing up straight to stretch, it was hard not to notice the light peeking out from the floor... _Wait, the floor?_

"Len! I think I found it!" She swung around quick and grabbed his collar. Yanking him forward, she pointed to a light that seeped from the cracks in the floor. "Start digging!" Without a further thought, they both began to brush aside old boxes and cobwebs. This was no time to squeal over gross things with something new to discover!

As they pushed aside the final crate, they found the source of the light. It was coming from a trapdoor in the floor. _Who has a trapdoor anymore? Must be for storage. _But, just as Rin reaches for the handle, Len stops her. "What if..Something down there isn't right?" Rin sighed and shook her head.

"Don't be such a baby." Then, ignoring his protests, she shoved him back and pulled it open. And her jaw hit the floor for the second time that night.

Len pushed her aside. "What did you stop moving for...Wow." Below the trapdoor was the coolest thing the two had ever seen. It was a dancefloor and karaoke stage! The floor was lighting up different colors, and there was a bar in one corner made entirely of glass. There were many different colored and sized bottles and jars set up on it, and it was lined with red cushioned metal stools. A girl Rin didn't know was working behind it, twirling short green hair while chatting with the girl named Meiko who sat at one of the stools with a beer already. On the stage was Miku, dressed in a pale blue lacy babydoll with sleek jeans and black boots, looking through the sterio song list for a song to sing to. Kaito and Gakupo leaned back against the stage, talking. Both wore a long coat, band shirt and jeans. The girl named Luka stood back under a purple light away from everyone else, watching with a bored eye. She hadn't changed much from the auditions, her short brown dress and leather heels the same.

Then, noticing that they were staring from the ceiling, Luka spoke up. "Na, if you like the way it looks so much why don't you join?" At those words, everyone turned to the two.

"Come join! I need a partner to sing with!" Miku called. Gakupo and Kaito just nodded and looked on. Meiko waved sloppily to them, a bottle in one hand. The girl with the short green hair skipped over to them.

"Hello! My name is Gumi, and I'll be your waitress for the night." She winked charmingly to Len. Rin flushed angrily. _Wait..Why am I angry? _Shaking her head to clear it of thoughts, Rin pushed forward and shook Gumi's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rin, and this is _my twin brother."_ At the last three words, Rin squeezed Gumi's fingers and then let go. "Would you mind getting us down from here?" Gumi smiled.

"Oh easy. Just jump down." Rin blushed. She was wearing a black skirt with her favorite yellow and black striped shirt-the one with black stars splattered over the stripes. Her hair was pulled back into pigtails, and with it all she wore a simple black jacket and converse. But, despite her cute outfit, the skirt was a problem. She frowned. "Oh. You're wearing a skirt? I'll go get the ladder then.." Quickly, Gumi turned and walked off. _That's right. Walk away! _Embarassed, Rin turned to Len.

"Uhh..You can go first." Rin blushed and pushed Len ahead. Nodding in agreement, he pushed himself off and jumped down onto the floor. But, just as he was about to turn away, he swung around and held his arms out to her. "What are you doing?"

"Jump down. I'll catch you." Len smiled. _Ehh?!_ "If you want me to, I'll even close my eyes so I won't see." He closed his eyes and held his arms out higher. Rin cringed. Then, seeing how cute his face looked, so innocent, Rin couldn't help herself. She..fell out of the opening. As she crashed into Len, they both fell back into a rather awkward position. He lay flat on his back, with Rin on his chest, her arms wrapped aorund his head and her chest pressed to his face. Except to make it worse, her skirt had flown up and he had a full view of her underwear.

"KYAAA!!!" Rin screamed and pushed herself off Len. "I'm so sorry! I-I mean-I didn't mean to.." She blushed a deep crimson color and ran off, leaving Len flustered and wondering what exactly he just saw. But, before he could confront Rin again and apologize himself, Meiko called out to them all.

"H-heyyy...I have..an idea!" She giggled and waved the bottle in her hand. "How about..to celebrate..we all have..a drink?" She beamed brilliantly, as if she had just won a prize.

"But..We can't even drink.." Rin and Len protested. Miku nodded as well. "In fact, aren't we _all _too young to drink?" Silence fell.

"I'm..almost 21." Kaito muttered sheepishly.

"I'm turning 21 really soon!" Gakupo admitted.

"Same here." Luka murmured.

"I'm already 21." Meiko giggled. Everyone stared. "Just kidding!! Hahahaha. You guys look funny when you're surprised." Rin sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Someone is obviously already drunk. Pathetic." To punctuate her statement, she took a long drink from her glass of water. And nearly spat it out. "What..?" She sniffed it. "This is vodka!"

"Eehhh?! I had some too!" Miku protested. "And some a few minutes ago too.." Everyone looked around. "Did anyone else..?"

"Ah. Does it matter?" They all turned to Gumi, who had a glass in her hands as well. "Drink up! It doesn't matter, you are all celebrating aren't you?" She giggled and took a long swig of her drink. "Celebrate!"

Everyone looked at eachother and made a silent promise not to touch any drinks. But, they didn't realize they had already drank enough to cloud their judgment and memory for the moment...

***1 hour later, or so***

"H-HEY! That's MY glass!" Miku complained as she snatched the drink out of Rin's hands. Rin stuck out her lip and pouted. Her hair was mussed, long been taken out of the pigtails it had been before. Her jacket had been removed, as had been one of her shoes. Just one, though.

"Nu-uh! It's MINE! JEESH! STUUUPIID." She shouted out back into Miku's face and grabbed the bottle back. Miku's hair was let free, the pale blue lacy minidress she had worn as a shirt the only thing she now wore. Her jeans were off somewhere. "You are so messed up it's not even *hic* _funny!"_ She drank the last drops from the bottle. "Oh. It's all GONE!" Swinging around so fast she nearly fell over, Rin screeched out, "LEN! We need another bottle over here puh-leeze!" Alcohol clouded her sight, causing her to nearly knock Len over with her screams. He didn't look too great either. Well, pretty good actually to Rin. His hait was still on, but his tie was gone, as was his belt, and his shirt was fully open.

"Yeah yeah I hear ya! I'm riiiight here y'know." Len mumbled as he passed her another bottle. "I'll..always be here." He smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"That's what they _allll _say." Rin whined as she took a draught of the newly opened bottle, and then passed it to Miku. "But the next day, they are always out the window, leaving the bed cold." Meiko snorted at that.

"How would YOU know, Miss Virginity?" She laughed. "HA! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Her laughs became more pronounced with each syllable, and soon the force of her laughter knocked her off the stool she sat on. She then began to laugh about _that _in Kaito's face. He wrinkled his nose.

"Eeeeewww. You smell like gorrilla poopy. That smells BAD." He whined and waved his own bottle in Meiko's face. "Get away you gorrilla poop girl!" He tilted his head to one side. "Where's Mr. Purple and that pink girl?"

Len snickered and nodded to the corner of the room. "Over there. LOVEBIIIRDS!!" He shouted suddenly to them, and cracked up on the sterio he was sprawled out on. Then, rolling over, he noticed the abandoned microphone. "Hey! Rin-chan! Sing me a song!" He called out and threw the mike at her. It smacked her on the head.

"Oww. My head hurts now!" Rin wailed, but took the mike anyway. "Okay.." She stumbled to the stage, dragging Miku with her. "Let's sing! Hahaha.."

**Po Pi Po **(A/N: DO NOT OWN!! But any version works. The Kaito one is hilarious, the Miku one is hilarious, the Luka one is hilarious, the Kagamine one is hilarious. I prefer the Miku or Luka version though.)

_Poppi poppi po poppi po- _  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po- _  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po- _  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po- _  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po- _  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po- _  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po- _  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po- _  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po- _  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po- _  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po- _  
_Poppi poppi po poppi_  
_Pi ――――――――――――――――――_

_Saa nome omae SUKI daro?_  
_Yasai juice_  
_Watashi ga kimeta ima kimeta_  
_Dakara nonde watashi no_  
_Yasai juice_  
_Kakaku wa ni-hyaku yen!_

_Soiya! Soiya!_  
_Do say do say _  
_Soiya! Soiya!_  
_Do say do say _

_Maroyaka yasai juice_  
_Fuwa fuwa yasai juice_  
_Ichi-ban osusume nano wa_  
_Midori juice_  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po-_  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po-_  
_Vegetables na a... aa... aa... a... a... aaa..._  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po-_  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po-_  
_Seimei afureta a... aa... aa... a... a... aaa..._  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po-_  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po-_  
_Anata mo ima a... aa... aa... a... a... aaa.._  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po-_  
_Poppi poppi po poppi po-_  
_Yasai juice ga SUKI ni naru!_

Both girls collapsed from laughter. Actually, they may have collapsed from just being drunk, but they'll always remember it as laughter.

"Again! Again!" Len gurgled. Rin tossed the mike at him.

"YOU sing!! Whiny lazy butt!" She giggled at her own words and sank back down on the floor.

**Give Me Back My Pants **(A/N: DO NOT OWN!! And..If you want the romaji I'm afraid you'll have to listen to the song. I could not find ANY. AT ALL. -shot- So here is english lyrics. So kill me.)

Somebody took my pants  
Somebody took my pants while I slept  
Yesterday it was the socks  
Shorts the day before  
Today is so terrible  
Give it back, my pants!

But I'm a big boy that's why  
If you do anything wrong  
I'm not gonna cry!

Everybody likes my body  
My behind...I feel like crying...  
I want to whine a little  
Do whatever you like, but give it back, my pants!

But everybody will cheer for me so  
Even without my pants, I will keep going!

(A/N: Once again, SO SORRY I COULDN'T FIND ROMAJI. FORGIVE MEEEE D:)

"HAHAHA LEN LOST HIS PANTIES!!" Meiko giggled and Kaito joined in. "HAHAHAHAA!!" Len pouted.

"I couldn't think of ANY SONG OKAY!? GOSH." He took one last drink of his bottle before it fell to the ground, empty. "Rin can I have some of yours?" He mumbled, but when he turned around he saw Rin and Miku were passed out on the floor. " Oh. I feel like a sleepyhead too! Hahaha.." He swayed for a moment before lying down next to Rin. Too close. But, it didn't really matter because he was alseep 5 minutes later anyway.

**Len: Of all the songs to make me sing...**

**Neko: Well, you're drunk aren't you? It doesn't matter anyway.**

**Len: .___.**

**Neko: Sorry it took so long to update this one. I kept having little spots of writers block on some parts, not to mention that S.T.A.R. testing is coming up soon and I have truckloads of homework for it. My family problem has been worked out, however. I WILL be posting up at least one chapter a week, maybe two if I'm in the mood for it.**

**Rin: HEY GUYS THIS WATER TASTES GOOD AHAHAHA!!**

**Miku: -facepalm- Rin...**


	4. A Park, a past, and a new person!

**Rin: Chapter FOUR!!**

**Miku: Yeah!**

**Len: Hooray!**

**Neko: Why are you guys so surprised?**

**Rin: We heard from Kitty-chan that your stories never get past two chapters.**

**Neko: Well..That WAS true. But look at this one! I might actually keep this one instead of discarding it with all the others.**

**Miku: Yes!! *turns to you* Neko-chan doesn't own Vocaloid! And don't steal ideas or else! And, still, this is Rin's P.O.V. Enjoy!**

_Rin...Rin..Rin...Rin...The voice echoed in her head. No matter where she looked around, the world was white and empty, but the voice kept rushing through her ears. Rin..Rin..Rin.. "What do you want?" Rin whispered into the emptiness. Rin..Wake up... She frowned. "Huh?"_

"I SAID, WAKE UP!" Rin blinked, startled. How long had she been out? She didn't remember anything past her third drink..._ Right. I got drunk. _That would explain the massive headache she was having, for sure. _But...Exactly how drunk did I get?_

"How drunk was I?" Rin muttered to herself as she sat up and looked around. Then, she felt the ground shift beneath her and she heard a grunt.

"Drunk enough to molest me in my sleep, maybe?" Rin froze. Then, slowly she looked down into Len's eyes. And screamed. She had been lying on Len's chest!

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I.." She couldn't even explain how embarassed she felt. But, then, while being perched on him, she couldn't help but notice his shirt was completely gone and his hair was mussed in a nice way. The way his eyes seem to go on forever...Rin blushed. "I..I'll get off now," she mumbled and rolled off of him. _How embarassing..._She stood up and brushed herself off, wondering how she was going to get rid of the massive hangover she was having. That's when she noticed. "Where are we? Just asking." Whever they were, it definetly wasn't where they had been yesterday.

They were lying on a lawn. In a park. Doesn't get any more awkward than that. Except, there wasn't any people. The entire park was deserted, despite how _perfect _it was. There were cherry trees and willows everywhere, and the lawn was the perfect shade of green. She could even see a small river that run through nearby, with a perfect little white bridge over it. Flowers of all colors and types bloomed everywhere.

Len shrugged. "I have no idea. It doesn't look like we'll be running into anyone anytime soon, so we might as well get up and go somewhere." Then, to Rin's extreme shock, he took her hand and began to walk up the hill they were laying on. For a few moments, Rin stared at his hand wrapped around hers before speaking.

"Ah...Len?" He turned around and looked questioningly at her, but then as she pointed to their hands his eyes widened and, blushing a furious color of red, he pulled his hand away and turned to ahead.

"Sorry." Rin didn't say anything, simply stared at his back as he went on. "I guess I'm still used to the way we used to hold hands when we were little kids. I didn't know it bothered you." Rin's face flushed and opened her mouth to object, but then bit down her objection. _It doesn't bother me! But...It seems almost wrong to say that it doesn't. We're too old right? ...Right? _She shuddered, feeling an odd sick feeling deep inside of herself. It did seem wrong to say it didn't bother her, and yet she wanted to turn away and yell out she didn't want him to touch her. Why?

But, before she could say anything, they reached the top of the hill and came face-to-face with one of the biggest buildings they had ever seen. It stood out against the hills around it, gleaming with tinted glass windows that must have reached 90 floors or something. At the top of the building the letters _SSS _were emblazoned in white. A black wicker gate curled around the building with roses of all colors twined around it. It was beautiful in an odd way.  
Standing in the front of it was that girl from yesterday, what was her name? Ah right. Gumi. And..everyone else was with her! Nodding to them, Rin ran to the group with Len following close behind. She shuddered, desperate to get away from the sound of his breathing as he ran behind her and yet wanting to turn around and run into him.

As they neared, Rin's eyes narrowed. Gumi was staring at Len like a wolf looks at their prey. It was disgusting. "Hello Gumi." Rin's eyes flared as she spoke the two words, reminding Gumi she was right there. As if to acknowledge her, Gumi's eyes narrowed in turn. "Would you mind explaining why we're all here?"

Gumi's face lit up and she clapped her hands together. "You all have been selected for Sonika Singing Studios! Congratulations!" This was obviously something important, but Rin didn't really know what that was. Gumi frowned at their confused expressions. "That's this building behind me! Duh!" She rolled her eyes. "Now, if you all could please line up in orderly fashion and follow me inside.." Not bothering to see if we did so, she wandered up to the giant glass doors of the building and stepped inside. _Not the greatest tour guide..._ Rin smiled to herself as she slipped through the closing doors, the rest of the group in tow.

They all squished into a small elevator, with Gumi at the front. "Going up," Gumi whispered. As she pressed one random button, it blinked gold, and then began to glow and hum. Or maybe that was the whole elevator. Up they went, and as they shot upwards, Rin realized the walls of the elevator were glass. Rin could see the people working in the floors as they wooshed through them. They passed floor after floor, for what seemed like forever. Then, finally, it began to slow down. "Don't step out all at once," Gumi whispered softly, and as the doors opened they all fell out.

"I am utterly claustrophobic now," Luka murmured as she stepped out over the mess. Rin stood up and brushed herself off.

"Gee, Gumi. The landing could have been easier you know." Rin swung around just in time to see Gumi slam her fist down on another button. Rin's eyes widened. "Hey! Don't forget us!" She ran forward and slammed her fist down on the glass, again and again. "Wait!"

Gumi's eyes stared blankly. "Going up." She whispered, and then the whole elevator was gone, leaving Rin staring at an empty wall space. Rin blinked for a long moment.

"Why'd she leave us here? It's just an empty white room after all." And Rin was right. The whole room was empty and blank. Nothing in it. At all. Nada. The only way out besides that elevator was the giant glass window that spanned from one wall to another the opposite of the elevator space. Rin definetly did not want to go that way though. 68 floors was a long way down.

"There's always the possibilty someone else is coming," Gakupo murmured.

"And you are correct."

Rin jumped, and swung around to the wall they had their backs to, the one with the massive window. There, standing, was a woman. She wore a simple black suit with white buttons and had short hair the oddest shade of green (A/N: Rin, you are one to talk. You hang with people that have blue hair, teal pigtails that hit the floor, pink hair, and purple girly hair!) that curled aorund her face. She didn't even seem that much older than, say, Gakupo or Meiko. She smiled, an odd disturbing smile.

"Hello. My name is Sonika, and I'd like to make a deal with you."

**Neko: BAM! The chapter ended. How's that for a fourth?**

**Len: Why is Rin awkward around me?**

**Neko: ^-^ That will be explained a bit later. As for now..._What deal with this Sonika person want to make?_**

**Rin: You tell us. You're the writer.**

**Miku: -whispering- Fail.**

**Neko: ANYWAYS, at first I was thinking of only adding in all the Vocaloids everyone is pretty familiar with. Then, I started toying with the newer vocaloids, including Gumi even though she isn't very new anymore. Along with Sonika, I also will be including Miki AS-F2, Yowane Haku, Akita Neru, and maaaybe sneak Mikuo and Akaito in there. Maybe. Another tihng I want to touch base with all of you on is the fact that _I'm rarely getting any reviews! _Come on people. I'm grateful you guys are all adding this to story alert but I'd like a review or two if you don't mind. Pretty please?**

**Miku: With a cherry on top?**

**Rin: Oranges are better.**

**Len: Bananas.**

**Rin: Oranges!**

**Len: BANANAS!!**

**-The twins start screaming in eachothers faces and then eventually Len shoves a banana in Rin's mouth-**

**Miku: There's one way to shut them up.**

**Neko: Pfft. That is SO WRONG! HAHAHAHA.**

**Rin/Len: O///O PERVERT!!**

**Miku: Read..Review...Hahaha...-sweatdrop-**


	5. Making A Deal

**Neko: Ohmygosh! I am soo happy for all the reviews and alerts and everything! Thank you all so much! X3 **

**Len: Nothin' to have a heartattack over.**

**-rock falls from sky and hits Len on head, knocking him out-**

**Neko: o_e Don't mess with the fanfic.**

**Luka: Ah...My turn for disclaimer I guess. Neko-san does not own Vocaloid or any of its characters. Enjoy this chapter, it will be in Miku's P.O.V.**

**Rin: Where the hell did that rock come from?**

"What sort of deal?" Miku blinked warily at the person named Sonika. She seemed suspicious, popping out of nowhere and proposing a deal. Sonika smiled, a smile that seemed so big and bright it might fly right off her face. It reminded Miku of Gumi.

"A deal that could change your lives!" Sonika's eyes sparkled. "I'm offering you all a job in my company. You will perform and sing for me, and in turn I will give you enough rewards to last you your whole life." She clapped her hands together, practically dancing in excitement. "A great deal, eh?"

_To sing..and dance...for a living? A dream like that..._

"What sort of rewards?" Everyone turned to Rin, who stood tall with her arms crossed, giving off a tough aura for someone who must be having the worst headache of her life. "What sort of things will you reward us with?"

Sonika smiled. "Anything, up to a certain limit. If you want an elephant, I can't give you one but-"

"What about a road roller?" Len's eyes flashed and for a moment, both he and Rin had a mischeivous smile on their faces. Sonika blinked, startled by such a surprising request.

"Well of course but-"

"It's settled. We're doing this." Rin smiled devilishly. She turned to the rest of us. "Everyone in?" Miku frowned. Leave it to Rin to take charge. But, still...She didn't want to lose the opportunity either! So she nodded. "Everyone put your hands in!" Rin sang and stuck her hand over Len's in the circle. Miku smiled, sticking her hand in too. "1! 2! 3! YEAH!" They all smiled at eachother and laughed, before turning back to Sonika.

"So you'll do it?" Sonika smiled hopefully.

"Didn't you hear us? Of course!" Rin squealed and gave her a thumbs up.

***Later that night***

Miku stared up at the roof of her bedroom. She couldn't sleep, due to the fact that tomorrow she would be leaving this house for good. _I wonder if Mikuo will be lonely? It IS just us two living here after all..._ When Miku had told her older brother she would be moving out due to a job, he was very happy for her, but also sad. "Make sure to check in every few weeks, okay?" He smiled.

Miku thought for a little while longer, but then as her mind wandered she began to doze off. She was just sliding into a comfortable dream of clouds and leeks when she heard it. _Thump. _Her eyes snapped open. _Thump. _She hissed in annoyance. Just when she was falling alseep! She slid out of bed and rubbed her eyes. It couldn't be Mikuo, he was at a friends house for the night. Maybe..it was a robber! Instantly, Miku was awake. She searched blindly aorund her room for the baseball bat her brother had given her. Where was it? Ah..There it was. She gripped it tightly in a winner's pose and slid out the door.

_Thump. _Miku creeped stealthily down the hall towards the kitchen, where the sounds were coming from. _Thump. _Peering around the corner, she could see a shadow against the wall. They were looking for something in the drawers! _Oh no you don't! _Miku threw herself out from behind the corner and, baseball swinging over her head with a full on battle cry, she launced herself on the robber.

"YAAAA! DIE ROBBER!" She swung the bat...and hit a very surprised Len right in the back. His eyes widened as the air whooshed out of his lungs and he slipped to the floor. Beside him, an also surprised Rin stood with two cups of hot chocolate in her hands. Miku's jaw dropped and she dropped the bat also (on a very winded Len) before screaming out. "WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I called up Len and he couldn't sleep either so we decided to come get you and it took a while cause we had to walk and nearly got ran over by a few cars and I was only wearing my gymshorts and sports bra to sleep in so it was kind of embarassing and then when we got here the spare key wasn't under the mat where you usually put it so we had to break in through a window and then we were tired and felt like having hot chocolate so we looked through your cupboards for some and it took a long time too because you had almost NONE left but then we found some and I was going to wake you up with a cup but then you attacked Len and now..yeah." Out of breath, Rin gasped for a moment and then took a hefty chug out of one of the glasses she held. (A/N: Just so you know, Miku is wearing a green nightgown, and Rin is wearing an orange lined black sports bra with orange..um..bootyshorts. Ha. And Len is only wearing what suspiciously looks like boxers..which tells you Rin didn't wake him up before taking him outside. Len: I'm in my UNDERWEAR?)

Miku stared for a bit longer, then sighed and took a cup from Rin. "Okay, you guys can stay for the rest of the night, but you have to be GONE by the time it's 10am okay?" (A/N: Ow! Miku don't be mean! You KNOW anyone would want the Kagamines over all day every day :3 Especially Len..) Rin smiled assuringly and waved a hand.

"Oh sure, sure. We'll be gone by then. Now, can you stop standing on Len's back so he can get up?" Miku looked down, and realized she was right.

"Oh. Sorry." She stepped off of Len's shoulders, and he once again began to suck in air like an inflating balloon. "Why here, though? There's nothing to do!" Rin smiled at that.

"Sure there is! We can watch a movie." Miku tilted her head questioningly and Rin pulled out 'The Grudge 2' out of the backpocket of Len's pants. "We can watch this!" Miku stared at the DVD for a long moment.

"After where it's been?"

***A few hours later***

"I am never watching another horror movie ever again." Miku shuddered, rubbing her arms and curling her legs close to her chest. Beside her, Rin's eyes were the size of saucers, but her nails were frozen in the position of sinking into Len's shoulder. Len himself looked too traumatized to even move away. Outside, the wind blew slightly, causing a tree branch to brush on the window and make a scratching sound.

"KYAAAAAA!" Rin screamed and launched herself into Len's lap. There she sat, with her arms wrapped around his chest and her legs around his waist. Miku, scared as she was, sweatdropped at the position Rin had unknowingly put herself in. _And they're so close, it's like they are family. Good thing he won't take it the wrong way. _But, as she turned her head the other way to fix a pigtail, Len blushed the deepest color of scarlet imagineable.

"So...It's 3:30 in the morning. Want to get to sleep?" Miku raised her eyebrows at Rin and Len. They stared back at her. "Well?"

"Where would we sleep?" Len asked, a slightly worried look in his eyes.

"Together on the couch like you used to when you came over? What else?"

"Ah. Nothing." Len looked away and stared out the window for a long time, while beside him Rin's face looked pink. "I suppose we get out the blanket then?"

Miku nodded. "Yeah. Just remember, don't sleep in until noon. I want you out by then!" With a sigh, she shook her head and walked back down the hall towards her room. Of course, there was the problem of falling asleep...

**Neko: There! Fifth chapter is DONE. **

**Miku: *yawns* And it's how early?**

**Len: 6:45am. Hey, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for scho-**

**Neko: WELL! I'm going to be titling the chapters now.. Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as I'd like it to be. The next chapter will be fully in Len's P.O.V. ^-^**

**Rin: What! That's not fair!**

**Len: Yes it is :)**

**Neko: Whatever. Please review!**


	6. Authors Note Yes I know I suck

**Hey guys! I'm very sorry to say that there won't be a chapter for _Vocaloids on Tour!_ up until next Wednesday or so. The week passed by very fast, and I've been having to work on a career project all this week so I couldn't get to it. There ARE 393 words done, but I don't think you would want me to put up something little like that. This weekend I can't work because I'm going camping and to museums and such for my brothers birthday. I WILL start working on it again on Monday if I can, but it will not be posted up until next Wednesday. Once again, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Rin: You suck.**

**Neko: I know, I know.**

**Luka: You better hurry and put the chapter up! Gakupo is hiding in the closet until it's posted, and I think he'll explode if you don't get it done by Wednesday!**

**Gakupo: *leering from closet***

**Neko/Rin: o__o**


	7. Packing Away Memories

**Neko: I'm happy to know that people are enjoying my fanfic ^-^ It's nice to get praise, no matter how little. Makes me want to keep writing.**

**Rin: You better. I want my story! :0**

**Kaito: So demanding! 6_6**

**Rin: So? If you were a little demanding, maybe your little love action with Miku would begin sooner instead of in later chapters!**

**Kaito/Miku: O/O**

**Miku: Um...Neko-chan doesn't own Vocaloid or any of it's characters...**

Len couldn't believe it. When he had been dragged out of bed by a half-naked Rin that had broken into his bedroom, he thought he had been dreaming. When he had been running through the city wearing only his boxers, he thought he had been having a nightmare. But, now, he was positive he wasn't dreaming. How the heck had this happened?

Len stared up at the cieling of Miku's living room, struggling to fall asleep. _This is not happening. This is not happening. Why did it have to be this? _It was kind of his fault, though. Ever since he and Rin were little, whenever they had come over to Miku's house for a sleepover they had shared the couch. But, because they were all getting older Len found himself spending less time with Miku and Rin, and more time with guys from school. He had forgotten that he shared everything with Rin.

His thoughts were cut short by a sudden shifting next to him. Oh why was this couch so small? More shifting, and then a sigh. Len didn't dare roll over, but staring at the wall he faced he spoke outloud. "Rin, you awake?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah. I can't sleep." He felt her move behind him and then roll over.

"Me neither." He paused for a moment. "Maybe it's because of the movie?"

"Maybe." She sounded unsure. Like something was bothering her. "Hey Len, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What would you do if you were in love with someone you couldn't have?" Len sucked in his breath, his eyes widening as he stared at the wall. Then, slowly, he rolled over. Rin was huddled under the blankets, her green eyes gleaming in the darkness at him as she gazed at him.

He stared back for a long moment. "I...I don't know. I guess I would go for it anyway. Why?"

"No reason." Rin rolled over so her back was to him, and didn't say another word for the rest of the night.

***The next day: Sonika Singing Studios***

After hearing her talk for over an hour straight, Len was beginning to regret his choice. _Who knew a simple looking woman could talk so much? _He sighed loudly, and Rin turned and grinned at him, as if reading his mind. She tilted her head at the clock on the wall. 1:15pm. Time for lunch.

"Would you like to add on to the conversation, Len?" He whipped his head back around, staring straight into the deadly gaze of Sonika. She reminded him of a mean teacher he had once had, calling on him at the times right where he'd turn away from her.

"Ah..Um...Can we have lunch?" Snickers were heard around the table, and Len blinked innocently at Sonika. She glared for a moment, and then sighed.

"All right. This meeting is over. You all may go home and pack up. You move in today." She stood up with a loud screech from her chair, and walked out of the room with quick steps into the elevator. Len stared after her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Luka smiled gently and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No. She is much like a mother though. She only wants you to know what you're getting into before you fall in." She blinked for a moment and smiled again, before sauntering to the elevator with Gakupo, Kaito and Gumi in her wake. Len stared after her, confused.

"Am I the only stupid one around here or something?"

"Pretty much." Rin passed by, patting his head and she wandered into the elevator too, with Miku and Meiko in tow. Len rolled his eyes and ran after her.

"What about you Rin?"

***At the Nakamura household***

Len had thought his family would put up more of a fight to his leave, but they hadn't really cared. His older brother, Ren, had been glad to get him out of the house. The only one who was worried was his mother. She had fretted over him for over an hour, worrying about school and his health and other things. Only when he had told her Rin would be coming a long did she calm down. Apparently if Rin was allowed to go, so was he.

He shook his head and laughed as he packed away his knick-knacks into a box. Before his eyes, simple things like wristbands and pictures of him and his friends at the street fair that were once treasures passed into the box. Just as he was about to push the flaps of the box close, he noticed a picture he had forgotten. It was old and dusty, but when he wiped the grime off it he realized it was a picture of him and Rin when they were younger. They had been at the beach; Rin wore her favorite orange and white polkadotted one piece and him in his yellow and orange swimshorts. Both of them were wet, he had his arm around her shoulders and her fingers were mussing his hair. They were both laughing.

Len stared at the picture for a long time. Before, it wasn't any big deal to hold Rin like that, but now it felt like a huge deal. Almost like he wasn't allowed to touch her. It felt _wrong _somehow to do so. When he had suddenly gotten a call from Rin almost a week ago to come out for a walk, his heart had nearly jumped out of his chest. He had known it was a normal thing wander aimlessly with her, but at that moment it didn't feel like it. His voice had shook when he replied, asking where. He had expected things to get better after the walk and go back to normal, but it hadn't. It still felt wrong.

He shook his head quickly and boxed the photo too. It was time for things to go on; he couldn't dwell on the past any longer. Besides, Kaito had agreed to pick both him and his luggage up on the way to the estate where the company building-and ther new home-was. With a final gaze at the picture, he closed the flaps to the box and set it outside his bedroom door. He had to keep packing.

**Neko: There's your sixth chapter. I think it was OKAY, but next chapter is definetly the move in, as well as the progress of other character relationships BESIDES Rin and Len (even though they are my favorites they need a break too.) Also, today I got asked to a movie. I don't know what to say yet!**

**Len: All this drama is tiring.**

**Rin: I love it! 8D *squeals like a fangirl***

**Neko/Len: _ Okay..**

**Luka: Please read and review everyone! We'd like to hear more reviews from you. And also, Neko-chan has a poll for another fanfic up on her page. Please go check it out. Thank you!**


	8. Running With Boxes

**Neko: I wasn't sure what P.O.V. to put this one in, but then realized the only ones that have been used so far are Miku, Rin and Len!**

**Rin: SO? That's good, right?**

**Neko: *glares* Not everyone is a Kagamine fan y'know. I have a fan or two that prefers Luka and Gakupo over you and Len.**

**Rin: *gasp* Fans like that exist?**

**Neko: -_- ANYWAY, this will be Luka I suppose. Sorry to Jenn and Mizuki and whoever else prefers more Kagamine :P This hurts me too, but all Vocaloids need a chance in the spotlight. I don't own Vocaloid, Crypton does. **

The sound of car motors echoed in the streets as Luka stepped out of her apartment onto the street. In her hands she carried a large box of her clothing, all of it folded neatly inside. Silently, she walked up to a taxi waiting next to her mailbox and loaded the box into the backseat. As it made a soft thump and the trunk closed, she couldn't help but wonder: _Is this the right thing to do? _She had quit her job and moved out of her apartment because of the job offer, but what if they let her go? Was she even good enough? Luka shook her head. She wasn't sure.

"Miss...Megurine? Are you ready to leave?" The taxi driver stuck his head out the window with his question. Luka sighed and gazed up at the sky, her eyes lost in the reflection of the clouds.

"Yes. Take me there."

***A few minutes later***

As the taxi screeched up to the front gate of the estate, the gate slid open inward automatically. The taxi driver, who had obviously never seen such wealth before, drove slowly due to his amazement with all the green grass and flowers and trees. He even whistled when we drove up to the main building.

"Wow lady, you didn't tell me you was workin' with these kind o' people." Luka tilted her head inquiringly. Was it that amazing?

"It must have slipped my mind. Thank you for driving me here." She slid out of the car lithely and opened the trunk. There weren't that many boxes inside, but just enough to be a load for one person. She stacked them up, one by one in her arms. Just as she was about to reach for the last one, however, a pair of arms grabbed it from her fingers.

"Allow me." Luka looked up into the eyes of a fellow singer, Gakupo Kamui. He stared back for a moment before smiling cheerfully and closing the trunk of the cab. "That will be all," he waved to the driver who looked rather disappointed now that he arrived. Then, with a nod, he began walking down a side path into the gardens. Luka frowned after him. There was something about him that seemed off. She felt there was something important that had to do with him, but she couldn't remember what. _Oh well. Time will tell, I suppose. _

"Wait up!" She ran after him as fast as she could go with arms laden with heavy boxes, stumbling down the path after him.

***15 minutes pass***

Luka jogged for a moment before stopping. She was breathing hard; she barely had time to know exactly where she had been going, only that she needed to follow Gakupo because he had her stuff. She paused to catch her breath, then lifted her head up. And blinked. And then again.

She stood in front of a small cottage the color of shells on a beach in sunset. A lone willow tree hung over half of the house, the other half was bathed in the sunlight of late afternoon. Behind it, the small river trickled slowly over pebbles in a peaceful rhythm. It was beautiful.

"Perfect.." Luka breathed, gazing at the house.

"And it's all yours." She swung around quickly to see Gakupo leaning against a tree. A smile lit up his face once more, and Luka couldn't help but think he looked a little cute that way. Her face flushed pink and she quickly turned back around.

"It's really all mine?"

"Of course." He sounded sure. "It's all perfectly sized for one woman to live in, no?"

Luka frowned. She had one last question waiting on her tongue.

"Does it really take that long to get here from the main building?"

"Of course not. I just led you in circles for exercise."

Over the peace of the garden and buildings, a sudden yell was heard and then painful silence.

**Neko: It was hard at first because she's so sophisticated but it's easier now, I suppose. Sorry it's short though. I'm working on A NEW STORY FOR Y'ALL!**

**Luka: *flushes* I think you did quite well.**

**Neko: *smiles* Thank you. I'm kind of sad though. There are 11 days of school left, and a good friend of mine (and recently my crush) is moving away. Forever. So are several other friends of mine. It's kind of upsetting.**

**Rin: *frowns* GROUP HUG~! *glomps***

**Len: *sweatdrop* Okay.. *turns to you* Neko has decided to change a few things around here! She now excepts anonymous reviews, and fixed a few things on her profile. She's even working on a new story for everyone, and is considering even a third one. See her profile for more details!**

**Neko: That's right! *thumbs up* And also, I've been noticing no one has been voting on my poll. *pouts* But that's okay, because I was going to make _Sadistic Vampire _a RinxLen fanfic anyway.**

**Rin/Len: You're making a fanfic titled _WHAT?_**

**Neko: *winks* Review please!**


	9. To Be An Idiot

**Neko: Sorry this chapter late. School has been a total DRAG because of getting grades in, and we had a carnival on Thursday and I got home late yesterday, so I couldn't get anything done.**

**Rin: But to be 3 DAYS LATE?**

**Neko: *sigh* Look, I'm also working on 3 other fanfics okay? _Sadistic Vampire, Songfic Stardom,_ and a collab I'm doing with iLen-Rin.**

**Len: What, those twins that write fanfics about me and Rin? **

**Rin: No, just Jenn stupid. Jeez you are SO out of it. And this will be in MY P.O.V.**

**Miku: Neko doesn't own Vocaloid, Crypton does~!**

Rin blew out her cheeks softly as she entered her new room. After spending all day and into the night packing and then having her new clothes ruined, she was told she would be sharing with Len. At first, she couldn't believe her ears, but when she got there there was no mistaking it. Rin blushed deeply, feeling her face turn scarlet. She wished she hadn't found out the way she had..

***Flashback***

"Thanks for dropping me off Mom!" Rin smiled and waved goodbye to her mother and loaded her many boxes into the wagon she had brought along. Her eyes begged to slide shut, but she forced them to stay open in the late morning light. Rin glared at the bright orange wagon, staring at the paint o keep her eyes focused open, before grabbing the handle and tugging it along.

As she approached the main building, Gumi skipped out through the doors and up to Rin. She ignored the obvious amount of boxes in both Rin's arms and in the wagon, instead clasping Rin's forearm and pulling her down a hill towards a thick bunch of trees.

"W-What are you doing?" Rin blurted, startled by Gumi's actions. _Is she trying to get rid of me or something?_ Gumi ignored her complaints and pulled her into the hedges, dragging her past thick trees, all while in a quick jog downhill. Rin couldn't help but be dragged along, twigs and leaves getting in her hair. "H-hey! My hair is getting all messed up!"

Gumi suddenly jerked to a stop and dropped Rin's arm, causing Rin to fly forward into a puddle of mud. Rin's eyes widened as she saw the ground fly up to her face, and felt the mud cover her with a loud squelching noise.

"Aaaahhh! _Noo!" _Rin wailed, slipping as she struggled to get up. As she stared at the ground, tears of humiliation burning in her eyes, a creaking sound was heard nearby, followed by a startled exclamation.

"Rin? What happened?" Rin felt her whole face go scarlet as she stared back at the mud that stuck to her new skirt. _Not him! Anyone but him... _She continued to glare at her muddy clothes as she saw someones shadow come closer and closer, and then a figure kneel down in front of her. Even while staring at the ground, she could see his blonde hair and green eyes, gazing at her. "Rin? Are you okay?"

Gumi piped up, a whiny annoying voice in Rin's ears. "She was running to come see the house, but she tripped and fell into the mud! I tried to stop her but.." Rin bit her lip, biting back the cruel words she longed to scream at the green-haired girl. The anger inside her bubbled up, mixing with the embarrassment she already felt. _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not-_ Too late. Rin felt the tears spill over onto her cheeks, flowing down her face liking a small river. She hiccuped, sniffling, struggling to hold it in. The tears only spilled faster.

"Rin...Don't cry." Rin shuddered; she could feel his breath as he spoke to her. "Rin..Please.." Slowly, she looked up at him from under her bangs. He stared at her with the most concern she had ever seen in him. His green eyes seemed to gaze deeply into her, as if seeing into her soul. They were the color of clovers. "Rin?" He opened out his arms to her, as if actually wanting her to come closer to him. _No! I'm horrible right now. Why did it have to be you? Why? _But, despite her internal frustration, she leaned in and let him wrap his arms around her, gathering her up before he stood with her in his arms. Rin didn't dare look up at him, only staring at his shirt. She heard him speak to Gumi. "I'll take her in. I know how to handle her, thanks. Can you bring the luggage? Great. Thanks." Then, with careful movements, he began to walk back to the house while carrying her.

For a moment, Rin wanted to see Gumi's expression, but she still did not want to look up because that meant looking at him too. She glared at the american Nike sign on his shirt, wishing she could disappear as they stepped inside the cottage. Peeking out from her messy excuse of hair, she could see they were walking down a hall, passing by a small kitchen, a den, a bathroom, and an oddly empty room before entering through the last doorway. The sunlight shone in from a small window, but no sun could light up Rin now. She felt miserable.

Carefully, he set her down on the bed. Rin instantly stared down, and almost wished she hadn't. The comforter on his bed was the color of yellow ochre, like his hair. There were cartoon bananas printed all across it, a big one splashed on the matching pillow as well.

"Rin?" She didn't want to say anything, but she knew she had to speak eventually or he'd never leave her alone. She continued to glare at the cartoon banana on his pillow; it smiled back innocently with its hands making two thumbs up.

"You still have the same comforter that you used when we were 7 years old." To her satisfaction, he went silent. _Did he leave? _Rin peeked out from under her bangs with curiosity. He was still there, but he no longer was staring at her with those knowing eyes. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, and he was scratching his head while looking up at the ceiling. _Like he used to when we were 7._ She had told him that the comforter was creepy with the banana, and had demanded why he got it in the first place.

"Ah..Well..." He seemed to scramble for words. "I never got around to getting a new one."

"Or you loved that creepy pedophile banana on the pillow so much you never got rid of it."

He looked down at her in exasperation. "You never change, you know that?"

"And you never stop being a total banana-loving idiot." She stared back at him, challenging him to go on.

"At least I don't obsess over oranges!" He shot back.

"Ponytail!"

"Orange sucker!"

"Shotacon!"

He glared at her now, an annoyed look on his face. "You take that back!" Rin smiled devilishly, raising her eyebrows. He rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling again. _Ha! Rin: 1, Shota: 0. _She smirked to herself, but after a moment the laughter died away when it hit her.

She was in a boys room. Alone. With the door shut. Rin flushed, her eyes widening as she looked around, panicked. She forced herself to calm down; this _was _Len after all. She wasn't in the best state either, being covered in mud and who knows what else. _Time to remind him. _

"Hey. Len." He looked down at her, questioning her with a raise of his eyebrows. "I need to get _clean _now. Isn't that what you brought me here for?" He stared blankly for a moment, and then it seemed to sink into his head.

"Oh! Right. Since Gumi is taking a while with your boxes and other things, you'll have to use something of mine to wear, okay?" He walked over to the dresser pressed up to the wall next to his bed, and began rummaging through it. He tossed out an orange t-shirt and some gray shorts at her and slammed the drawer shut, but didn't turn around again. "The shower is down the hall. You'll have to use my stuff for now." Rin stared at his back; something was off. But, she obediently took the clothes and left him in his reverie. Time to get clean.

***End of Flashback***

Rin sighed, irritated. He hadn't bothered to choose out something _small_. The shorts wouldn't stay on, so she had had to just wear the shirt. Luckily it covered her underwear, but still. The shower hadn't been much better; she now officially smelled like a guy after using his body wash. She snorted. _Leave it to Len to mess things up. _Sighing, she wandered down the hall towards his bedroom door and pushed it open without knocking.

"Len, these shorts are too small for me to wear and-" Rin froze. There was Len, getting dressed. But there was one _teeny _problem: He wasn't wearing a shirt. Or pants.

He swung around, his eyes widening at the sight of Rin in only a shirt. And then it hit Rin: _The shirt only covered her underwear in the windowless bathroom. _Since the window was open in here, a slight breeze was running through, allowing her shirt to flutter up and reveal her undergarments. And her stomach.

They both stared at each other for a long moment, sucking in their breaths simultaneously. And then it happened.

They screamed.

**Neko: What a nice way to end a chapter.**

**Rin: o_e My UNDERWEAR? WHUT!**

**Neko: It needed to be put in at one point. :D**

**Rin: Whatever. Don't you have a collab to start?**

**Neko: Oh yeah! I just needed to finish this chapter. **

**Rin/Neko: Reviews please!**


	10. Riot For A Song!

**Neko: I decided Miku needed some love.**

**Miku: FINALLY you bring me back in! Wasn't this originally supposed to be in MY P.O.V. ALL THE TIME?**

**Rin: Face it Miku. No one wants to read a story going through the eyes of a conceited MEANIE. **

**Miku: YOU LITTLE-**

**Len: Okay let's start already! Neko doesn't own us, Crypton does! o_o**

"Miku! You left your stupid CD in my bedroom!"

"SO?"

"Get it OUT! You're moving aren't ya? Take it with you!"

"Fine! Jeez!" Miku tossed her hair brush down on her bare bed frame and trudged down the hall to her brothers bedroom. She burst through the door, ignoring her brothers protests as he was only wearing a towel, and snatched up her CD. That's when she smelled the room. "It smells like pigs and sweat in here. You trying to go manly or something?" She raised an eyebrow at Mikuo.

"Hell no! It's called _working out. _Maybe you should try it sometime, fattie!" He poked his sisters stomach, causing her to squeak. She glared at his venomously, slapping his hand away. "Aww, not all nice like you were with the Terrible Two over? Maybe you should have them come more often again!" he smirked and walked back over to his closet. "Now get out. I'm getting ready for a date."

"Sure thing brother." Miku said in a sarcastic voice and, giving him the bird, wandered out of the room with her CD in hand. She checked the cover and smiled, it was her favorite singer: Nana Mizuki. The cover was beautiful, with a girl with flowing blonde pigtails gazing up at her serenely while a teal butterflies surrounded her lying figure. Miku wished she could be like her, all beautiful and glowing. _To be able to be like that, inspiring people with my songs, I want to be like that! _She smiled to herself, and clutched the CD to her chest. She then began to twirl and leap as she sang the lyrics to her favorite song. (The chorus of _Meikyuu Butterfly_ by Nana Mizuki, I do not own!)

_Nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo doko ga de_

_Shiawase na yume wo miteiruno?_  
_Hoshizora ni KISU wo shite iiko ha mou oyasumi_

_Mitsumenai de tsukamaenai de_  
_Mayoikonda BATAHURAI_  
_Jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane_  
_Kakushiteruno anata no mune no oku_

As she danced, her eyes sparkled brightly like stars. She imagined herself dancing and singing before crowds of thousands of people, all of them cheering for her and calling her name. The stage lights would all shine on her, and she would wear a pretty midnight blue dress with straps covering her back and black strappy shoes on her feet. She would twirl as she sang her heart out, dancing with the microphone. She closed her eyes then, imagining it all coming to life. She could almost hear it, it was so close-

_RIING! RIING! _Miku's eyes snapped open instantly and in her daze she tripped, slamming into a wall. "Ouch! Dammit!" She hissed under her breath while rubbing the sore spot on her head. _RIING! RIING! _She looked up; someone was calling the phone in the kitchen.

"Miku! Answer the damn phone!" Her brother shouted from his bedroom, and Miku shot a deadly glare towards his door as she got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She answered cautiously; almost no one called the home phone unless it was a telemarketer.

"Can I talk to Mikuo? He _is _there, right?" The voice sounded impatient and whiny, like a mosquito. Miku paused for a moment, staring at the fridge. _I know that voice! It could only be.._

"Akita Neru?" She blurted out, and the reply confirmed her suspicions.

"Of _course! _Now can you _please _give the phone to your brother? His cell is dead and I need to tell him when to pick me up tonight." Miku froze. Her brother was going out with Akita Neru, the meanest girl at their high school? What was he thinking?

"Umm yeah. Hold on a sec." In a confused daze, Miku sauntered over to her brothers room and burst in again. When he swung around to yell at her, she threw the phone in his face. "Here you go!" she smiled cheerfully and left him with a bloody nose and the sound of an annoying bully yelling if someone was on the other line.

_Abarenbou na uchira miru yume ni genkai wa nai yo_  
_Kanousei hyaku-pa de umaretara hyaku-pa de ikite iku ze_  
_Naitari warattari shite ironna hito ni deau_  
_Daiji na mono mitsuketari nakushitari _

Miku's face lit up at the ringtone of her best friend, Rin. She raced into her room and answered her cell as fast as she could, excitement bubbling up in her voice. "Miku speaking!"

"Hey! Rin here!" Miku smiled, she could imagine Rin's bright face grinning on the other end of the line. "When do you want my mom to drop by and pick up your stuff? She already dropped me off, and you won't believe it. I share a cottage with _Len _of all people!"

"Well, you two are passing off as twins so I guess they think you won't care. You don't anyway, you've known eachother so long." No reply. A nervous silence seemed to hang on the other end of the line. Miku frowned. "Rin? You there?"

"What? Yeah. You want to get picked up at 1:30?"

"Sure!"

"Then it's settled. See ya!" Miku snapped her cell shut and twirled around excitedly. No more sharing a house with Mikuo! She could hardly believe it. She skipped back to her room to gather all the boxes and bring them to her front porch.

***1 hour later***

"Here we are." Miku looked up from texting Rin to see the big gates of the estate loom in front of the car. She smiled excitedly.

"Thanks for driving me here, Ms. Yamamoto!" (A/N: Remember, Rin and Len aren't related in this!) Then, she looked beyond the gate and saw huge crowds of people on the lawn. They looked angry. "What are they doing there?"

As if to answer her question, Meiko ran through a thick knot of people that tried to grab her, and without asking, swung open the car door, threw herself in and locked it. She turned around, panting with wide eyes.

"Miku! You got to help out!"

"With what?"

"They want us to sing!"

**Neko: Okay I'm done. I wanted to finish this chapter faster because I want to get a start on chapter 3 of _Spiced Hearts _for you all ^^**

**Miku: You stopped it RIGHT at the part everyone wants to read. You suck.**

**Neko: *sniff* You'll just have to wait until next week! And by the way, the ringtone for Rin was Gachinko De Ikou by Buono! **

**Miku: Read and review so she'll finish faster! I wanna see what we're going to do!**


	11. To Finish This Story

**PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE _READ THIS IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO KEEP READING VOCALOIDS ON TOUR! OR ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES!**

****I know it's been a long time. I also know that I said I wasn't coming back. To be clear, I have not; this is my final goodbye.

HOWEVER.

I am still getting messages requesting more chapters from my stories. I know how frustrating it can be to get to a good part and then BAM! The story is never to be finished. I have sat on this for a while and decided to finally do something about it.

**If you would like to take on one of my stories as your own and ****finish it,** please let me know through a PM. I still receive them on my Gmail. We will arrange something.

Just because I am giving up a story does NOT, I repeat **_NOT_**mean that you can take it without asking and do God knows what. Plagiarism is not a joke, and if I discover you've taken one of them without asking, from me or whoever I pass it on to, you _will _be summarily dealt with. I do not tolerate cheaters or those too lazy to do their own work.

On the flip side, if you enjoyed my commentary (as childish as it was) or still want to read something by me, I've started a FictionPress account. The link is on my profile page.

Enjoy your reading here on FanFiction.

Best wishes,

Aki


End file.
